The Curse of Sisterhood
by silverbulletsdeath
Summary: In a time of uncertainty when the ink is flowing more than any fairy can remember, two special fairies arrive in Pixie Hollow to stir up even more trouble.  Prequel to The Darkest Fairy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So bored, and I had this lying around. If anyone is interested in me writing more of this then tell, otherwise this might be it. By the way, this is a Prequel, which means you read the other one and then read this. The other one, I think, is better if read without knowledge of this one. Still, even though the basic plot is known I hope I can made it interesting.

Summary: In a time of uncertainty when the ink is flowing more than any fairy can remember two special fairies arrive in Pixie Hollow to stir up even more trouble. Prequel to The Darkest Fairy.

Warnings: A lot of OCs, violence, death of said OC characters (not all of them), set in the time when Clarion is born through when she named queen.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Disney and – well, I'm actually not entirely sure who wrote the actual series it's based off.

Chapter One

Birth of the Sisters

It was a small giggle that burst into a full out laugh as grubby hands reached for her father's silly nose. The laughter caught the last autumn leaves on the old oak tree. Together the leaves wound in and around each other. One was a bright red, the kind that tourist came to stare at; the other was becoming that dead brown with a few chips missing from the crinkling edges. The wind picked both up, throwing them around in a dance.

They followed the usual route, both of them, twining and moving at an even pace to the second star on the right. It wasn't long until it was there, the leaves twining together over the ocean spray that led to Pixie Hollow. A fast flying fairy blinked in surprise at seeing the two together, but caught the leaves in his winds; just to be sure he had the right one.

They twirled over the grasses, waking sleeping fairies who hadn't believed that the new fairy would be coming that night. Fairy lights flickered on and whispers played through the air. The remaining fairies started flying ahead of the fast flying fairy, going and sitting with their other talent-kin as they waited for the new ones to appear.

Both leaves settled down on the stump and there was a gentle murmur. Had there been two new baby laughs at the same time? A portly dust fairy sprinkled magic on both of them. The leaves started to unfold. The red leaf stood tall, very tall, she was wearing a bright red dress, something that with thin straps on her shoulders and low neck. It clung tight to her body with a slit that started at her knees and the dress tapered to one side. Her skin was a white golden hue and she had dark blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked with wonder on everyone who surrounded her, mouth open in wonder as everyone whispered to each other in amazement. She was beautiful and the red specs in her hair almost made it look like she was wearing a crown.

The second leaf moved and whimpered a little. Everyone looked down at the body trying to hide behind the tall fairy. She was dark against the night sky, but her black contrast to her sister's light and betrayed her presence. She had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Her clothes were deep green buttoned vest, and dark brown pants, though it wasn't as dark as her skin. Anything else about her was impossible to tell, what with her scrunched behind her sisters legs.

"Hello little ones, it is good to see you made it alright," if the Queen thought it odd to see two new fairies so close together on the same night she didn't mention it. "Come now, let's see about those wings."

The Queen of fairies moved forward, the dark fairy quickly skirted around to avoid the queen. In contrast the lighter fairy moved toward the queen as if mesmerized by her beauty. The dark one was then left in the predicament of trying to stay away from the unknown queen and also stay behind her sister. The poor thing made a pathetic noise from behind her sister and quickly had to move in front of the light fairy to avoid the Queen. Giggles filled the area as the fairies watched their actions; even the Queen let loose a regal chuckle.

The lighter fairy watched impatiently, craning to see what the Queen was going to do to her wings. It wasn't out of fear but excitement, unlike the darker fairy who was frowning at the Queen looking ready to pounce if the Queen did anything threatening against her sister. Because that was what the older fairies had started to whisper together. It hadn't happened in centuries, but it was possible.

The Queen dipped her hands in a bowl supplied by some other fairy and brought out a gold dusted hand to run it up the light fairy's weak wings, dragging the girl up. Before the Queen could get the second fairy she was already moving her weak wings while trying to keep a grip on her sister's dress and was reaching to hold her hand. The Queen shook her head in amusement and ran dust covered fingers along the girl's wings. The little girl practically catapulted herself into her sister's arms sending them both back down into the stump.

"Alright talents gather round," called the Queen gently while reaching into the dust again and then scattering it over the stomp. The new fairies watched in fascination and horror as little mushrooms popped out. Each talent brought forth a representation for their respective kin and left with a small smile to the lighter fairy, and a few even were able to catch the eye of the darker fairy and give her a reassuring smile. This was a little harder seeing as she was crouched behind her sister, holding the lighter fairies legs and trying to become as small as possible. The lighter fairy didn't seem to mind, continuing to look around at her new surroundings in wonder and excitement.

"What are those for?" said the lighter fairy pointing at one of the talents. The darker fairy looked around them, seemingly unhappy to be surrounded by the talents and pressed her sister's legs closer to her.

"They will help you figure out what your talent is," said the Queen and then made a motion that welcomed the fairy to try them out. The young red fairy smiled at the prospect and made to go forward, while the darker one whimpered and clung so tight to the other fairy that the poor thing almost tripped.

The red fairy gave her sister a serious look and the darker one let go of her sister with an unhappy whimper. The lighter sister walked forward, eyes debating which one to try first. The darker fairy frowned unhappily and scrunched up into a ball in the middle of the circle clutching at her knees but never letting her sister out sight.

The lighter fairy continued forward. Her eyes quickly locked on the snowflake. She reached forward and the delicate design disinagrated under her fingers. She gasped and backed away, looking at the snow talent-kin who sent her a reassuring smile and shrugged to tell her it happened and it was alright. The young fairy sent them a quick smile and moved on. Her eyes latched onto a small orange leaf and she strode confidently toward it. She reached forward quickly as if that would keep the talent from being destroyed by her touch again. The mushroom became dark and the leaf slipped from her fingers. All emotion seemed to disappear from the young fairies face as she looked where the light used to be.

The darker fairy made an angry scared noise. The lighter sister glanced quickly behind her and then squared her shoulders angrily. She set her next target as the tinker hammer. Little feet beat angrily against the wood. She paused looking at the hammer and reached forward, only to lose any emotion when it didn't work. Another noise from the darker one was ignored except for the red fairy to turn mechanically toward the next talent. She reached toward the globe of light and then curled back in shock when it seemed to start moving toward her. She backed up into another mushroom where another thing bumped into her back. The young fairy turned to see a dust fairies cup moving toward her. The poor girl started shaking slightly in fear as the two talents converged on her and then settled in front of her. The red fairy hesitantly reached toward both and as soon as her hands had gripped them the light shone from them with the intensity of the sun, completely overwhelming all fairies in the area.

There were whispers across the place. Not only was she powerful talent but she also had two. That was completely unheard of. The Queen interrupted with a cough.

"Will the talents please replace those used so the next sister may find her talent," said the Queen gently, but making sure her fairies understood that they were to stop gossiping. The talents in question did as told and the lighter fairy went to her sister and pulled her to her feet. The young one continued to grip at her sister, not wanting to let go. The dust and light fairy watched the queen and when she nodded she shoved her sister toward the talents.

There was a collective gasp that made the darker fairy turn to run back at her sister. But the lighter one just gave her a stern glare and crossed her arms. Hunched over, the darker fairy shakily made her way to the nearest talent to their back. She stared at it for a minute, to most it looked like a harmless paintbrush, but from her expression it had morphed into some sort of fairy eating monster. The dark fairy moved forward cautiously and until she was just a step away with her hands held at her chest. She glanced at her sister who made a shooing motion at her. The dark fairy eyes flicked back to the paint brush and her hands moved from her chest to graze against the handle.

The fairies held their breaths, ready for the paint brush to fall and the little one to break into tears. But instead it was the dark fairy who turned away, without even waiting for the paintbrush to fall and moved onto the next. A few fairies gasped and a few called out. The paintbrush hadn't fallen and was instead following the oblivious dark fairy. The dark fairy reached the next talent and brushed her fingers across it. The thing didn't fall and, as the dark fairy kept moving, it followed behind her. There was a whisper of shock, both fairies had two talents.

But the dark fairy kept moving, her hands brushing each talent before moving on. They all watched in wonder as every talent began gathering behind the dark fairy. The girl now stood tall, a small content smile on her face as she finally finished her circuit to stand from the last mushroom. The talents surrounded her, glowing steadily brighter until the it was just as bright as her sister. Once again drowning the surrounding area in light so bright that one couldn't see in front of her eyes.

They died down and the talents floated in the air around the dark fairy. Her skin absorbing the light around her as she stood tall with her hands spread, a small knowing smile spread across her face. The moment ended and all the talents came tumbling down, the tinker hammer hitting the dark fairies foot. There was a second of silence and shock, and then the dark fairy burst into tears while clutching at her foot.

The lighter sister immediately went to her crying sister and took her in her arms making shushing noises.

"This is preposterous," whispered the winter minister as he tried to resettle his crown and looking back at the Queen while crossing his arms and glancing at the twins with suspicion.

"Now, now this sort of thing was bound to happen eventually," said the spring minister. "We just have to figure out what to do with them until we decide a permanent schedule for them."

"They are much too reliant on each other," said the winter minister strictly. They all looked down to see that the twins were still on their own, seemingly now engrossed in their own world and playing a hand game.

"I do not think that it would wise to separate the darker fairy from her sister," said the portly summer minister looking down at the two playing. A watery smile slowly reforming on the darker ones face.

"So where should we place them?" asked the Queen and then glanced down. "Perhaps we should put them with the light; they do make up most of the population of the fairies."

"Ah, but that would scare the darker one, she seems like such a timid little thing," remarked the fall minister and they all glanced back at the two. The lighter one was still trying to play the game while the darker one tried to snuggle into her sister. "And no, Moris, we are not separating them. I refuse to have all of Pixie Hollow having to listen to the darker one's cries, it looks like she could be a screamer if she really put her mind to it."

The others chuckled in agreement and the Winter Minister sighed in defeat.

"Then it is decided," spoke the queen with finality.

"Yes milady," said the ministers as one. The queen descended down in front of the playing fairies. The dark one noticed her first, hiding behind her sister who then looked up to see the queen, her eyes becoming eager as she moved forward as fast as she could against the tugging dark fairy digging her heals into the stump.

The queen signaled for the dust fairy who had brought them to life to come over. He blinked in surprise but hurriedly flew to her. Teardrop glanced behind her and squeaked. She glanced back at the queen and then attempted to burrow into her sister's back. The dust fairy tried to stifle a laugh, and the queen glanced to the side as the other two dust fairies came to either side of her.

"Where are we go – ow," the light fairy glared at her sister who had pinched her. Obviously the darker one had no intentions of going anywhere. The light fairy turned to snap at the other but the Queen cleared her throat.

"No dear, your sister is right, there is one more thing we must do before I leave you in the care of the dust fairies," said the Queen. Both looked at her in interest. Even the dark fairies head poking from behind the lighter fairy so that her eyes could stare up at her. "Don't you two want to know your names?"

"Yes," said the lighter one instantly interested and even the darker one had a spark of interest in her eyes. The queen smiled and nodded.

"Alright, you," said the Queen looking down at the lighter fairy who looked ready to jump out of her skin in anticipation. "My young dust and light fairy, your name is Clarion."

The young one looked down at herself in wonder, as if a name had somehow changed her.

"And you," the dark fairy shrank behind her sister. Eyes up but only just. "My little collection of all talents." The queen swore she could see a blush in those hazel eyes. "Your name is Teardrop."

The fairy smiled happily before she hid herself behind her sister again. Though this time out of embarrassment and joy. The dust fairies moved forward to take them to their spot, but it was Clarion who stopped them this time.

"What is your name?"

"I am Queen Bright," said the Queen with a majestic smile and flew backwards. Soon she was a ball of light that moved through the branches with the ministers following close behind, ready to talk to the other about what they would do with the twins.

"Alright you two," said one of the fairies. She was a small thing with a huge smile. Her golden hair was twisted in braids into a bun on either side of her head. She had glowing golden skin, green eyes, and an acorn hat hanging to the back of her held by a thread of grass. "I'm Golden."

"And I'm Shimmer," this fairy had a rougher deeper voice. She had wavy hair pinned behind her head and deep green eyes that were magnified by her glasses. She was taller than Golden, but not as tall as the twins. Her dress was a mix of brown and green, reaching all the way to her shoes and she carried the no-nonsense stance perfectly with only a hint of mischief twitching through her folded fingers.

"And I'm Dusty," said the male fairy, scaring Teardrop into clinging with even more force to her sister. He was a robust fairy, not tall, but a sturdy frame and big brown hair that stood a good few inches in the air around him. He had a welcoming face and gentle hands.

"My name is Clarion," said the lighter sister making as if to jump at the other fairy and give him a hug. Teardrop grabbed onto Clarion and dragged her hurriedly back to her with a distressed sound. "Oh, come on Teardrop, doesn't he look huggable?"

The dark fairy chanced a quick look at Dusty, her eyes went wide and she quickly hid her head back in sister's back. Dusty chuckled, put his acorn top on Teardrop's head. The poor girl jumped and gripped the thing as it started to fall, giving Dusty time to scoop Clarion into a quick hug. Teardrop glared at the boy as she retook her sister's arm and pulled the beaming Clarion back into her clutches.

"Enjoy this time little fairy," said Shimmer taking to wing and hovering a few centimeters from the ground. "We're the nice ones in the group."

"Hey!" said Golden while scrunching her nose. The others laughed nervously and it took both Clarion and Dusty to get Teardrop to move from her spot on the stump. Clarion urged her sister up saying that Shimmer was probably just kidding, while Dusty snuck up behind the skittish sister and scared her into Clarion's waiting arms. Teardrop pouted all the way up to the next level where both fairies stared in wonder at the dust-kins work place.

A steady stream of gold came out of a branch several feet above their heads. It pooled in together in a lake of gold dust that gave off enough light to see the entire area clearly. But best of all the dust gave off the scent, sound, and feeling of magic. Clarion leaned forward, ready to jump into the pool and just swim in the pixie dust. It was intoxicating. But Teardrop kept a firm grip on her sister, Clarion might be impulsive enough to jump into something that had the same properties as quicksand, but Teardrop was rational enough to know that it was a rather moronic idea.

"We would show you the rest of Pixie Hollow," said Shimmer with a flourish of her hands.

"But it's late and you two have a long day in head of you depending on what the bosses decide," said Golden with a witty smile as she covered Shimmer's mouth so she couldn't speak. Shimmer did not look amused and Teardrop had to hide behind Dusty's acorn to hide her smile while Clarion chuckled openly.

"So, where is she?" demanded a gravely voice sending Teardrop to suck in fear behind her sister. Clarion looked where the voice came from and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was an old knarled fairy. The fairies hair was white with a few brown high lights, her were eyes were practically hidden by her sagging and wrinkly skin, and her skin tone was a pasty white. Her back was hunched and a knarled hand was holding a staff that she leaned heavily against. When she snarled Clarion realized that the other was even missing a few teeth."What are you staring at girly?"

Clarion's eyes widened, her back stiffened, and her hand reached behind her for her sister. Teardrop, confused that her sister was frightened by something glanced from behind her hiding spot.

"Your shadow has eyes," said the old fairy while limping forward and squinting at the dark fairy visible by her hair and the fact she appeared darker than the night beyond the lighted area.

"Sunshine, this is Clarion," said Golden flying next to the old crone and pointing at the lighter sister. "And behind her is her _sister_ Teardrop."

"Hm, sister's eh? Well, no matter, the dust girl can stay but her miner sister has to go to her talent-kin," said the old crone, whose name was Sunshine. Clarion didn't really think she looked like a Sunshine. She looked more like a witch.

"Well, little miner fairy, go!" and Sunshine struck faster than Clarion thought anyone could. Since the old crone was aiming at her sister Clarion caught the walking stick, which was then aimed at her. Teardrop attacked. A snarl and she had flung herself at the attacking dust fairy caught Teardrop in the stomach and flipped her over. Teardrop caught herself in midair, throwing wind behind her to make sure she landed as close as possible to Sunshine. When she saw that Sunshine no longer was poised to attack and instead looking at her in shock. Teardrop seemed to realize she was out in the open and tried to shrink back into the shadows until Clarion flew in front of her.

"A fast flying fairy is just as unwanted as a miner-kin," said Sunshine after getting her bearings.

"It's complicated Sunshine," said Golden putting a hand on the old crones arm. The old woman gave her a dry glare while the Golden smiled sheepishly back. Shimmer rolled her eyes at the two and took over.

"What Goldy means is that those two aren't normal. Clarion isn't only a dust fairy, she's also a light fairy. Teardrop's all of them," said Shimmer grimly. This didn't seem to completely translate to the crippled fairy.

"I don't want the dark one here even if she doesn't have a talent."

"No, no Sunshine," said Golden stepping in front of Shimmer who had made to dive at the old crone with a snarl. Dusty had grabbed the irritable fairy by the waist and thrown her acorn top over most of her face. Clarion and Teardrop watched with slight alarm. "What we mean is that she went around and all the talents reacted to her, glowed as bright as the sun."

"The Queen asked us to take them both in until they decided what to do with the twins," added Dusty letting go of Shimmer who flew off and into the Home Tree, probably her room, with a huff.

The old crone looked back at the twins. Clarion smiled at her as friendly as she could. Teardrop hid further behind her sister. She really did seem to be her sisters' shadow.

"I don't like this," said the old fairy finally. "Nothing against you two sprites, but I smell something unsavory in the air. Well, with all the new dust fairies." Sunshine shot an irritated glance at where Shimmer had flown off to. "And the influx of tar, no, not good signs at all. Very well, we will put the both of you up, though I doubt that the dark will be staying very long. Clarion will have more chance of that since she is _half_ our kin and the Queen thinks it necessary."

And with that the old bag left with Golden gripping her arm and chatting to her as they headed for the room at ground level. The twins got a good look at the old things wings and decided that there was no way they were usable, and that probably accounted for the reason that she seemed inclined to walk.

"Alright you two," said Dusty, the only fairy left and looking rather awkward. Clarion dragged Teardrop to her side herself and glared at the boy as if daring him to try and take her sister away. Dusty just shook his head in defeat. "Don't worry Clarion. A lot of talents actually live here, especially light fairies, there's a good chance you'll end up rooming together no matter what the Queen decides."

Both fairies appeared to relax at this bit of information.

"Come on, um… Teardrop are you mute?" asked Dusty. Teardrop frowned and hid her head further behind her sister. Dusty felt a nervous twitch run through his body and he wondered what he should do if she was. Should he tell the Queen, try to find her before the made the final decision on the two.

Clarion elbowed her sister roughly in the gut.

"Not mute," said Clarion's back harshly. Dusty sent her a winning smile that Clarion promised to pass on with her own smile.

"Alright, now let me show you the room we set up. We had expected you to be a dust fairy. Not that we want more. Not that we don't like you to, but it would be less of a worry if we had less dust fairies not more. It means more tar… I'm sure that Sunshine will show you in the morning. Here we are."

It was a small one roomed thing. There was a bed near the big window that faced some sort of light inside the tree. There was only one bed. The nightstand was on the other side of the room and had only a few extra pieces paper on it. Then on the remaining wall was a closet, probably for their clothes.

"Sorry, it was only built for one. I can get you some extra blankets, but one of you has to sleep on the floor, we'll get another bed put in here," said Dusty.

"This is perfect," said Teardrop, startling Dusty, and making him jump a good inch in the air when she flew past him and into the room, and into the closet.

"I'll have to draw the shades for her," said Clarion with a soft sigh.

"Are you alright with the dark?" asked Dusty noticing one of the many problems he was sure was going to come with powerful twins during this time.

"Yeah, I mean she has to deal with the light during the day, I'm fine with the dark during the night. Don't look so nervous, we'll get along fine," Clarion walked over to the window and drew the shade. Teardrop peaked out of the closet with a brush, scowled at Dusty and went back in.

"I guess I should be going," said Dusty.

"Bright dreams Dusty," said Teardrop while coming up behind her sister with the brush, apparently satisfied with knowledge that he'd be leaving.

"Bright dreams Teardrop, Clarion," and with a nod from the lighter sister he slipped out. His was his watch that night. He had a long night of waiting and maybe giving an extra sprinkle of pixie-dust to get through the night. It was boring and he usually dozed off, but tonight he was sure that his thoughts would be focused on two new, special, fairies.


	2. Fitting In

Author's Note: Disney! How could you steal the sister idea from me? It's not like it was the most obvious and contrived thing that jumped into my head. I mean, sure there are some differences, but sisters born of the same laugh. The Horror!

But seriously. I did draw upon the obvious when I wrote this. Mostly I'm updating this to point out that the last book opened up so many plot holes, not only in the movie, but in the movie as a series. Also, I reject that Tinkerbell's wings were fixed. They were not. They are still broken, because actions have consequences and kids can get over it. End of story.

Warnings: A lot of OCs, violence, death of said OC characters (not all of them), set in the time when Clarion is born through when she named queen.

Chapter Two

Fitting In

Clarion dipped her ladle into the dust as more fairies came for their dose of magic. Her sister did the same happily next to her, not conversing with the fairies around her but not seeming to have any trouble doing her job. All Teardrop needed was direction and suddenly she had no problems being around other people. Clarion shook her head in amusement. Such a good little worker her sister turned out to be.

"Wait." Clarion jumped a little at the frantic tone in her sister's voice. Teardrop ripped the cup of dust out of Clarion's and started digging into it. Clarion looked at her in confusion. Sunshine hadn't said anything about looking around the gold dust. Actually the old crone hadn't done anything but give them the seed bowls and tell them to dump gold dust on the fairies.

"Don't worry about it," said Teardrop. She picked up her hand and threw something against the ground. Clarion looked on the ground at the plat of black against the wood and then back at her sister. "I only figured it out by watching the crone."

"Oh, I didn't even see –" said Clarion looking back at her cup.

"Hey I'm…"

"You, pixie, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Sunshine. Clarion gulped and turned to the old fairy, who appeared to be glaring daggers at Teardrop. Clarion looked back at sister who was glaring back at the old crone and shaking. Clarion put her hand on her sister's arm. Teardrop glanced slightly at her sister and stopped shaking. That was actually what Clarion had been hoping for.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Clarion and let go of her sister.

"Well, what do I have to do to get anything through to you two stupid little…?" Sunshine's skin actually started looking worse under the molten red she was turning.

"You didn't even tell us about the dark stuff," said Teardrop, the old crone didn't even blink.

"You should have let me handle it," said Sunshine. "I'm the one who has the ability to remove the ink."

"So do I, apparently," said Teardrop rebelliously. Clarion looked at her sister in shock. She seemed more self-assured and now she was actually standing up for herself. Clarion sighed and turned back to her work as her sister continued to argue with the fairy. Clarion felt a little useless, she picked up another cup of gold dust and went to sprinkle it on the next fairy who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Wait," said her sister and the mean dust grandmother at the same time. Clarion looked to the two who were now glaring at each other. Teardrop made a grab for the dust and Sunshine hit her hand with her cane. Clarion wondered where Teardrop had gotten the so assertive. She clutched the little bowl of gold to her chest and watched as they fought. She looked over to see a whole line of impatient fairies tapping their feet and rolling their eyes as they waited for their bit of magic so they could do their jobs.

With a sigh she dipped her ladle into the dust and headed for the next fairy.

"Wait Clarion," said Teardrop before she grabbed another dark thing from Clarion's bowl and then stared into it and moved a little dust around. "There it should be good now."

"Stop doing that you flitter," said Sunshine and then turned her glare on Clarion. "And you? Is your head so in the clouds that you can't see black sludge in there. You both are completely useless."

"How is it useless to take something out that is harmful?" asked Teardrop.

"Because it could hurt you," snapped the old fairy while hitting Teardrop with her cane. Clarion sighed and bit back angry tears as she stomped over to the dust and sat next to it. She watched as the line for her and her sister's dust distributed itself over in the other fairies lines. Clarion put her hands on her hips and actually looked down into the dust. Now that she was actually looking she could see little wisps of black. She shifted some of the sand, but a slight sting made her fingers ache.

"Sunshine," snapped Shimmer, holding up her cup. She noticed the other dust fairies were also waiting. Golden seemed caught up in the old crone and Teardrop's argument, while Dusty was trying to calm down one of the more primly dressed fairies who looked both irritated and concerned.

This was getting them nowhere, and it probably didn't help that Teardrop was being irritating or that Sunshine wasn't allowing anyone to get the stuff out. The way Sunshine wanted to run things, they might as well line all the fairies up in one line in front of the old crone and then the rest of them sit to the side and twiddle their thumbs. It might have worked if the old fairy wasn't so twisted and bent. But at her speed, it just wasn't worth it.

Clarion looked around. She couldn't get the black stuff out; she didn't have the knack that Teardrop and Sunshine had. She'd have to ask Teardrop to show her the trick later. Now she had to find a way to stifle the flow of the ink so the dust could flow and they didn't have to rely on Sunshine anymore. Clarion could at least see the dark stuff, even if she couldn't take it out yet.

It was there. Just a trickle of ink at the underbelly of the branch. Clarion flew up to it. How could she staunch the flow? Maybe if she got a better look, or shifted it. Yes, it she could wedge piece of bark in the way to isolate the ink and then she could make the ink go somewhere else. She would then pull the bark back, it cracked against her hands. If she made the hole fall out near the end of the bottom of the branch, but not directly in the ink's path.

She grunted; the branch was thicker than she had first thought.

"Clarion, what are you doing?" shouted Dusty. Clarion glanced down. Everyone was looking up at her in confusion. Teardrop and Sunshine stopped yelling and looked up at her. Fear suddenly painted her sister's face, and all the blood rushed out of the old hag.

"Get down from there girl," the old fairy demanded. Clarion scowled at the fairy, turned back to bark and pulled. She could do this. The bark gave a little and then cracked, the crack going in the right direction, directly underneath the ink. Unfortunately it cracked too far and then it fell all over her. It burned and soothed and drove every nerve ending on edge as a mixture of ink and dust covered her and pushed her quickly toward the pool of the two magics.

Two strong arms gripped her around her waist and quickly flew her away and directly into water. It was cold and wet and it made her almost wanted her to scream in pain and shock. Her clothes were ripped away and a voice shouted at her to close her eyes and subs were rubbed hard into her skin. Clarion sobbed and then clutched at her sister. She pushed her head into the girl's breasts and shivered.

"It's alright, they're getting you a new dress," said Teardrop softly, while petting her sister's hair. Clarion choked on a sob that almost wanted to be a chuckle and she hit her sister hard on the shoulder.

The other fairies finally backed away. Clarion tried to meld into her sister. This was beyond humiliating. She was naked after probably ruining the dust and sobbing into her sister's chest. There was no way this could get any worse.

"Alright, time to disperse. We need Pixie Hollow to be running as well as it can today." Clarion groaned and half turned to smile as Queen Bright floated down to her. Teardrop's arms tightened around Clarion's body. The lighter sister glanced backward and rolled her eyes. Apparently her sister had some sort of problem with authority figures.

A couple of fairies in tailored, elaborate, skirts and blouses showed up and helped her into a stripped gold and red dress with only one sleeve. Someone quickly threw what was left of her hair into a quick bun and then secured it with a small flower. As soon as they were done Clarion through herself back at her sister. Unfortunately, whatever strength her sister had shown before was gone. Teardrop shook like a leaf, holding onto Clarion's waist. The light and dust fairy looked down on her sister and then smiled and held Teardrop close.

"I was afraid I lost you," the dark fairy sobbed. Clarion smiled and hugged her sister closer.

"Sorry, I guess I was just frustrated that you got it so quickly and I didn't," said Clarion, now trying to unwrap her sister from around her waist. Teardrop just held on tighter.

"I warned you girls what would happen," shouted Sunshine from the trunk. Teardrop turned to glare at the crone. Clarion turned to the fairy fully, hands on her hips.

"No, you only warned us about the dark tar stuff after we almost dumped it on some fairy," Clarion snapped. Teardrop held on tighter to her sister, a little bit of a warning in her tight grip. Clarion ignored her. Sunshine deserved to be scolded for what she did.

Queen Bright laughed and fluttered over to the twins. Teardrop watched the queen, letting her sister go and went to flutter a bit away. Queen Bright passed Clarion by, as she followed the dark fairy. Clarion felt her chest constrict. She tried to tell herself that she was just worried. After all, Teardrop obviously was weary of the queen for some reason. The queen didn't seem to take offense, though.

"I hope you don't mind you staying the day with Sunshine helping with the dust fairies. We have a special job for you, but we believe you can help with the understaffed dust fairies for the time being," said Queen Bright. Teardrop looked over at Clarion; the light fairy gave a smile to her sister and then made a shooing motion. Teardrop scowled a little but then took to the skies to go back to the dust.

Clarion shook her head and then took a deep breath as the queen now fluttered closer to her.

"I actually came to get you, my two talent fairy," said Queen Bright. Clarion blinked before following the queen as she started to fly away. She glanced over her shoulder at Teardrop. Her sister looked like she was arguing with Sunshine again. The dark fairy glanced her way and mockingly sent Clarion a wave off of her own.

Clarion snorted and followed the queen, who had already started her way across Pixie Hollow. She came to fly just below her queen. The further they went, the more worried she became. There had to be light fairies somewhere around here. But they just kept going and doing.

"We're going to Winter," said Queen Bright, slowing down so Clarion was now flying right next to her. She laughed when Clarion looked at her in confusion. "There are four seasons, all represented in Pixie Hollow. Fall, winter, spring, and summer, usually what season a fairy is born in will determine what part they will help in. But you and you're sister. You're valuable, too powerful, and too tall to be an average fairy."

"Tall?" asked Clarion. Queen Bright nodded.

"You've seen my ministers, and while Sunshine isn't a perfect representation, she used to be quite formidable in her day," said the queen. Clarion wanted to say that Sunshine was still formidable. Though, maybe not to the queen. Clarion had only met the older fairy the night before. "Oddly enough, I've found height tends to be a good indicator of who my leaders are going to be. I believe you are going to my new leader for all the light fairies in Pixie Hollow. It will mean that you'll not get much time in the Mainland, but I think you'll be able to slowly take over. Especially once the tar stops flowing and Sunshine can take over organizing her crew."

"What about my sister?" asked Clarion.

"You'll still be able to stay with her," said Queen Bright. Clarion nodded, clutching a bit at her chest. She shook her head. She was being silly. She'd see her sister that night, there was no reason for her to miss the dark fairy already.

They came to the end of the deep greens to a log that led over a flowing stream. On the other side there was sure white. From here she could see it like fluff. She carefully made her way across the log. She suddenly shivered as cold air hit her. She took a couple of quick steps away from the cold air.

Queen Bright caught her with a chuckle. "Calm down. Hopefully we'll get a light fairy acclimated to the winter. Until then…"

The queen caught her wings. Clarion tried to see what she did, but a sudden burst of light had her blinking, and by the time the spots stopped playing across her vision, Queen Bright had led her across the log. Clarion looked at the snow at the end speculatively before she jumped into it. The cold, frozen water gave under her weight a little, just enough so that she could feel it again her ankles, she squeaked in surprise. Queen Bright laughed as Clarion hovered over the snow, lifting her body so she could let her fingers trail over the cold powder. Clarion decided she could get used to this place. The air nipped playfully at her, but it was like a forgotten memory of the cold and not the real thing.

"Don't come here without me helping you first. As soon as I'm sure you've mastered light magic, I'll start teaching you that trick, but until then know that going into winter without my help will end up with you either frozen into an eternal sleep, your wings broken, or both," said Queen Bright. Clarion let herself straighten so she could fly next to the queen again.

"My wings would break?" she asked. Queen Bright nodded her expression pensive.

"It happens both ways. Winter fairies come to any other season and start to overheat and drupe until something catches or tugs a wings and it falls off like paper. Any other fairy comes into winter's land and their wings freeze over and then their wings break," the queen sighed before smiling nervously at Clarion. "Sorry, it's an ongoing conversation with my ministers, winter in particular. We want to create a place to bring new winter fairies when they're born. After they are revealed by the Pixie Hollow tree, then the poor things tend to need days to recover from the shook to their system."

Clarion wasn't sure what to say to that. Then… "Is that what my sister is going to help with?"

"In a way," said the queen evasively. Clarion smiled and let herself skim across the top of the snow and then went to look at some icicles hanging from some low branches on one of the trees. Clarion looked at it closely, her small hand hardly touching the slick surface. She leaned in and then looked at how the light caught on it. She gently let her eyes watch how little pockets in those cold crystals. Clarion laughed and then straightened, she was sure catching one more little pocket closer to the surface would make the icicle perfect.

"Carefully fall fairy. If you put that light in wrong you'll melt it," said a voice. Clarion turned sharply to see two fairies and one sparrow man behind her. All had white hair, various shades of blue and grey weaved into the white tresses. She looked at them in wonder. They were all so pale, and their clothes blue and dotted with frost and snow patterns.

"This is Clarion, show her the ropes," said Queen Bright. Clarion looked at the queen. The other fairy had never explained what she was doing there. "You'll be okay, winter just needs a little help before they leave three weeks from now."

"Don't worry new light fairy, we'll help you," said one of the winter fairies. Clarion took in a deep, shaky breath and then nodded.

"I'm trusting you," she said.

-C-L-A-R-I-O-N-T-E-A-R-D-R-O-P-

The sun was just about to start sinking behind the sea when Clarion finally started to feel the burn of the winter against her skin again. The light winter fairies were quick to usher her to the log. Twinkle had told Clarion about her impression of the other seasons. Twinkle had apparently been asked a couple of times to get a similar treatment from Queen Bright so she could go to the tree and setup a snowflake. The snowflake was a technicality. If someone was connected to the winter fairies, they were taken to the winter woods to recover and then try various things to find their talents.

It wasn't a perfect system. Clarion decided that if she was going to be a leader, she was going to help Queen Bright figure out a good system. Maybe all they needed were a new set of eyes. And now Queen Bright had two people. Clarion just knew that Teardrop would also want to help the winter fairies.

A certain pressure seemed to deflate from her chest as she came to the tree. She went to the dust pool and then something ran into her chest. A tightness in her chest seemed to loosen and Teardrop buried her tear stained face into the crock of her neck. Clarion tried to run her hand through her sister's hair. She was surprised to find cornrows.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Clarion, still clinging to her sister, not daring to let go. She tried to pull away, but she hardly twitched. It was surprising how easy it was to breathe again, concentrate, think clearly while near her sister again.

"There's more dust fairies," said Teardrop, angling her body so she was pressed completely against Clarion's body, her head on her shoulder. "Three more. We won't meet two. They're… Bruce and Twinkle."

"Twinkle?" asked Clarion.

"Um, yeah," Teardrop glanced quickly up toward her sister before seeming to ignore Clarion's proclamation. "Anyway, Shadow is here. She's the one who did my hair. I convinced her to do a sort of bun thing with your hair. She will stay here for tomorrow, and then take a week's supply of dust to the mainland."

"Why is she putting my hair in a bun?" asked Clarion.

"So she stops touching my hair," said Teardrop. Clarion glared at her. "Did you have fun? Sunshine says they're coming to pick me up later."

"That's what Queen Bright said. I think she said she was getting you after dark," said Clarion.

"So, anytime then," said Teardrop with a sigh. "I don't think we have to worry about leaving the dust fairies anytime soon though. The tar was worse this afternoon while we were making some 'going away' pouches. Sunshine is going to teach me how to get it out. That way giving out the dust will go faster if there's two of us."

"She really didn't sound like the sound of that," said Clarion.

"And then you went and were an idiot," said Teardrop teasingly. Clarion glared sideways at her sister, but Teardrop was already starting to push her sister forward and in front of her. "Looks like the Calvary's here."

Clarion looked up to see that the fall minister was waiting for Teardrop. Clarion was glad it wasn't the queen. While she would have liked to see Queen Bright and tell the fairy all she had learned with the winter fairies. Clarion wondered if she would work so delicately in other seasons. She had spent most her time capturing the smallest glitter proportions of light between her fingers and weaving it into the carious ice sculptures the winter fairies were preparing for winter, including snowflakes. It was interesting. When working with pure light a fairy had to manipulate the light to look and dance differently then when she worked with it in a snowflake.

Teardrop snuggled into the light fairies neck before going to leave with the autumn minister. Clarion watched her go. Then a fairy with wild, brown, blond highlighted hair that curled in all sorts of directions bounced over and jumped in front of her.

"You must be the other tall new fairy. I see what you're sister meant by her comment about the bun. Don't worry dear; I'll keep you so entertained for the next few hours you won't even realize that your sister is missing."

Teardrop watched autumns back uncertainly. The fairy was male, thin, nervous looking and dressed to the nines. He hardly had any skin showing. Teardrop had to wonder why he wasn't on the mainland; after all, fall was still going on. It still had three weeks until the changing of the seasons. He should be overseeing fall.

The sun was just starting to disappear behind the horizon. Teardrop wondered why they had waited until the end of the day, when it was dark, to teach her. She would have rather they were upfront and brought her earlier, like when they took her sister away, to do this. She had not liked having Clarion away for her for almost a day. It was uncomfortable. There was a pull on her entire being as she waited. It was annoying, and she didn't like it. Teardrop wished that she had the same two talents as her sister, or that the other fairies would just let her be with her sister.

What was worse was Sunshine said it was only going to get worse. Teardrop's personality, and the way she worked and negotiated with every fairy around her meant that she was meant to do something where she had charge over other fairies. Sunshine had explained that it was going to get worse. They were only be apart more and more. That was why they were being trained separately. Queen Bright wasn't going to have them have the same job; she was going to give them separate charges.

Teardrop huffed.

"Alright, you'll have to go on from here on your own," said the autumn minister. Teardrop looked around the minster. They were on a log that led to the winter section of Pixie Hollow. She glanced at the winter minister who made shooing motions. She looked back and then walked forward, her feet pattered and her wings fluttered nervously on her back. Teardrop stopped when she felt something hit her skin. Cold. She could feel the cold against her skin. She didn't shiver and she felt something seem to slide over her wings like a shield.

"How do you feel?" asked the minister. Teardrop looked back.

"Fine," she said. It was interesting to look back. It was like she had walked through a wall. One side was warm and thick with the smell of decaying leaves and crisp breezes. The other side was cool, with little snowflakes constantly flying in the sky. "What am I doing?"

"You'll explore. Tonight you'll explore the winter woods because they always need the most settling in," Teardrop nodded as the sparrow man talked. But her attention was more on the way his wings restlessly twitched on his back and the way his hands wrung hard against each other. "Sorry, I don't know why they told me to help you. Moris will explain it better. He's at one of the frozen lake, he said."

The minister stopped talking. Teardrop almost started to turn around to walk away, but the ministers gaze caught her attention. He still had something to say, she was sure. So Teardrop rocked back on her heels and waited. She could hardly start doing something she didn't understand. The minister took a deep breath in and offered a necklace to Teardrop. The dark fairy took it, staring at the light caught in small jewel in the twisted vine. She moved into the warmth and motioned for the minister to clasp the necklace.

"This is so Queen Bright can find you when she thinks you've spent enough tonight in the forest. You're going to be our new… you'll great and bring in our new fairies, do to them what Queen Bright did for you. You'll also be involved, for a month, or however long you think you need to be, with the new fairies. Queen Bright will break it down. But you'll show them around, introduce them, and make sure they're settling in. The fact that you can go into the winter woods helps. They need the most help from what I heard."

Teardrop took a shaky breath in and closed her eyes. Finally she let the breath out and nodded her head. That all made sense to her, and she could even agree with it. The job meant she did work not only on all talents, but also with all the various talents. It also felt like the best fit for her. She could see herself in that role.

"You've never had someone doing this job before?" asked Teardrop.

"Not that any of us can remember," said the minister. "But we felt this was the best fit after talking. Queen Bright will introduce you to everyone officially tomorrow. Tonight, just look around; get a visual of everything, a feel for the winter season. We'll do this tomorrow night with autumn. Queen Bright will be happy to hear you're a natural with the winter season. There are a couple of fairies she only had to do her little trick to once before they can move across seasons. But not enough, and your sister isn't one of them. So this, this is good. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Teardrop smiled and gave him a little nod and smile. She was going to spend all night and then all day away from her sister. Still, she'd try this. It shouldn't be too bad. At least she didn't think it would.

The cool air against her arms was nothing. It wasn't a tickle, and she didn't shiver. But the sensation was fascinating. She watched as a couple of small snowflakes fell against her shirt. Teardrop looked down on her shirt. The things melted against her cooling clothes and skin, and even her breath was condensing in front of her. Like a cloud of dragon breath. The stars and moon brought a dancing play across the snow and ice covered season. Winter was so much brighter than autumn had been. It was almost as bright, in a different way, then the day with the dust.

Well, not really. It was so beautiful. With clear light against even darker shadows. Teardrop let her wings fold down on her back and let her head fall back. Maybe in an hour she would go and look for the lake. For now she would look around, get herself used to the land, and just become lost in the trees and beauty. She titled her head back, two deep breaths in and then out, opened her eyes, and got to work.


End file.
